


Commitment

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i got a cavity writing this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: He began pacing in his nervousness. He thought he could make it through this day alone, but now he was fully regretting that decision.“Come on, Link, at least smile. It is your wedding day after all.”





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zelink Week way back in 2015.

Link fidgeted in his dress uniform. He pulled on the cuffs, straightened his collar, and ran his hands down the embroidered tunic to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles. The dress uniform had been especially made for today and looked similar to his Hero’s Clothes so that he would be obviously recognized by the people. He smiled slightly. Zelda always said he always looked good in green anyway.

He began pacing in his nervousness. He thought he could make it through this day alone, but now he was fully regretting that decision. Link checked his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He ran his fingers through his unruly blonde hair in an attempt to straighten it.

Impa walked through the door silently. She could tell the hero was nervous, something she didn’t see very often from him. The Sheikah chuckled causing Link to jump.

“It’s time, Link,” she said with a slight smile.

The hero nodded, almost looking sick. Impa rolled her eyes and gestured for Link to follow her. They walked to the gilded double doors that lead into the temple.

Impa looked back toward the hero, “Come on, Link, at least smile. It is your wedding day after all.”

A small smile appeared on Link’s face. The doors opened, and Link held his head up and began walking down the aisle. Impa nodded curtly then turned to go fetch the bride.

Zelda stood breathless in front of her dressing chamber mirror. Her hair was impeccably curled and the makeup around her eyes was flawless. She looked down at her dress. The lace still left her breathless, and the matching veil sat perfectly atop her curls.

“You look beautiful, Princess,” she heard Impa say. Zelda turned to her long-time friend and protector.

“Thank you, Impa,” she smiled. Impa walked over to the small chest of drawers where the princess’ crown sat. She placed it delicately at the front of Zelda’s veil. Impa then picked up the bouquet of white lily flowers. The princess turned back to the mirror.

“Now you’re ready,” Impa smiled. “Let’s go. Link is waiting.”

Zelda smiled widely. She walked out toward the temple doors. Her hero was waiting. The doors opened before her. The temple was decorated in white and gold with shocks of green from the stems of the flowers that lined the aisle. Zelda looked up. Link stood at the end of the aisle with the head sage. He looked so handsome in his green dress uniform. His mouth fell into a comical ‘O’ as he saw her. Zelda smiled and began walking down the aisle toward him, not once taking her eyes of her hero.

She reached the end of the aisle and passed her bouquet to Linkle, who didn’t have her hair up in braids much to Zelda’s surprise. Linkle gave her a sweet smile, which Zelda returned before facing Link.

“You look amazing,” he whispered as he took her hand.

“As do you,” she smiled before turning to face the sage. The ceremony passed in a blur to Zelda. Before she knew it, Impa was handing her Link’s ring, and she was saying her vows. She slipped the wedding band onto Link’s hand, and she smiled brightly when Link put her wedding band on hers.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the sage said happily. “You may kiss your bride.”

Link grinned as he pulled Zelda into his arms. Everyone in the temple cheered as the couple kissed. Zelda couldn’t stop smiling. She barely noticed when Linkle handed her back her bouquet; she only had eyes for Link. He led her back down the aisle amidst clapping and cheering, but he stopped at the doors to the temple.

“You’re now my wife,” he said softly pressing his forehead to hers.

“And you’re my husband,” she whispered back. Link closed the distance between them giving his princess a quick kiss.

“I love you, Zelda,” he smiled before pulling her through the doors to the temple. They turned to see the waiting residents outside the temple.

The princess waved to her people before turning to her husband, “I love you, too, Link.”


End file.
